Lost And Found
by CourtneyJo
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are bother and sister after natsumes mom find Mikan on the street and adopts her into the family but wil Mikans unknown past force her to leave. sorry no good at summary please read its good
1. Found

**Please enjoy**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I was walking down the street when I hit something with my foot. I looked down to see a girl shivering from the cold and asleep.**

**From the looks of it she was all alone so I pulled my jacket and wrapped it around her frail body, picked her up and carried her to my car. Then I drove her to the hospital.**

**The little girl woke up after the doctor left and she looked confused so I asked her "what's your name sweet heart?"**

"**I….. I don't know my name" she answered looking down at her hands**

"**do you know where your parents are or where you live?"**

"**no" she answered before she started to cry**

**So I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back "what's the last thing you remember?"**

**She stopped crying and looked at me "waking up here with you" I could tell in her eyes that she was just alone and scared **

"**do you have any idea as to how to contact your parents?"**

"**no" that's when the nurse entered the room again**

"**how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she looked down at her clipboard**

"**huh oh I guess im ok" the little girl answered**

**You don't remember much do you" she asked walking closer to the bed**

"**no"**

"**well my names is Mrs. Anderson and this is Mrs. Hyuuga she's the one that brought you here and saved you" then she turned to me "Mrs. Hyuuga can we talk in the hallway for a min.?" **

**I nodded and fallowed her out of the room **

"**I cant find any record of her on my comp. so the only thing I can think of is to put her into a foster home" she told me with a grim look on her face**

"**oh" was all I could say**

"**but if you can find her a home everyone including you would prefer that" she added with a smile**

"**I'm sure I can think of something" I told her before leaving the hospital "ill be back tomorrow when you release her" I yelled over my shoulder**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think is it any good?**

**Well please review**


	2. A new home

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Maxeyn-thanks I hope you like this one

Chrisca123456789-wait no longer

Landoflala-thanks I know its bad but I couldn't think I was kinda in a hurry so ill fix it thanks again

And thanks to everyone that added my story to your favorites

The next day I went to the hospital to find the little girl sitting in the waiting room staring down at the floor. So I walked up to her. When I got closer she looked up at me and smiled.

"are you ready to go?" I asked her while taking her hand

"where are we going" she asked excited about the thought of leaving

"your going to live with me until we can find out where your family is and if we cant Im going to adopt you as my own daughter"

"really?" now she was jumping up and down

"yes but first you should change" I told her as I hander her a bag containing some clothes I picked up on my way here

"ok" and on that note she ran to the bathroom

When she came out she was wearing a pink dress than came a little past her knees and her hair was pulled up into pigtails with matching pink ribbons

"ready" I asked her and she shook her head "no"

"what did you forget?"

"the nurse wanted to talk to you"

"oh…..ok well you wait right there" I told her as I rushed up to the front desk

Once I was finished I went back to where she was waiting, took her hand and lead her toward my car.

IN THE CAR

"I was thinking" I started as we were driving down the rode almost home now "you need a name any ideas?" I looked over at her to find her asleep so I let her be.

Once we arrived it was getting dark so I just carried her upstairs to a room that I had setup for her and let her sleep

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Mikan. that's my name Mikan" the little girl repeated over and over again while looking in a mirror.

She had a dream that night. She was sitting at a table while someone sang happy birthday to her and on her cake she had seven candles. She was so happy that she knew her name so she decided to tell Mrs. Hyuuga. She opened her door to find a really long hallway with a lot of doors. She walked down the hallway until she came across a flight of stairs so she walked down them.

MIKAN'S P.O.V.

I walked down the long stairwell and through a very large door to find a huge yard lit by lights along a walkway revealing flowers everywhere and off by itself was a really big tree with what looked like pink leaves it was so pretty I just had to walk closer to it.

I sat at the trunk of the tree and stared up at the sky. I was almost asleep when something fell out of the tree and landed on top of me and it hurt

"ow" I complained as I tried to get up but something was stopping me. I turned around to see that it was a boy

"hi" I greeted him "would you mind you know…….getting off of me?" I asked trying my hardest to sound polite but he was really hurting my back

But he didn't get off me instead he asked "who are you?"

"my names Mikan and could you please get off me?"

"hn" was all he said but he did get up and sat next to me

"so what's your name?"

"hn. Oh Natsume"

"well Natsume its nice to meet you" I told him as I offered him my hand to shake but he didn't he just stared at me

"well I guess I should be going back to bed" I said as I got up and turned toward the house. But I was stopped by something pulling on the bottom of my dress

"wait don't leave yet" I turned around to see him looking down with his bangs covering his eyes

"what's wrong?" I asked him as I turned back around to look at him

"please just stay for a little while longer" he asked so I did. I sat back down next to him

NORMAL P.O.V.

The two of them sat there in silence for a while until Mikan felt sleepy and laid her head down on his shoulder and fell asleep. Natsume looked down at the girl sound asleep and smiled then he laid his head on hers and fell asleep too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

I made this one longer because I had more time so please review and if you like it ill try my hardest to update soon

Courtney5236


	3. school

Thank for the reviews

Animelover1323-I know there short but I don't get to get on the computer for very long sorry

Maxeyn-thanks enjoy = ]

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ITS CHARACTERS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing Natsume was aware of was his mother calling for him.

He opened his eyes to find that she was walking toward him and she didn't look so happy. Once she reached him she stopped, looked down and smiled

"I'm a little upset that you slept outside but, I am happy that you and your new sister are getting along well"

"sister?" he asked now confused

"yeah Natsume I've decided to adopt her and tomorrow she will be going to your school

Natsume just stared at the sleeping girl until her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Mrs. Hyuuga and smiled

"good morning" she said as she jumped up and hugged her new mom "guess what? Guess what?"

"what" she asked hugging her back

Mikan pulled away and looked her in the eyes and announced "I had a dream and found out that my name is Mikan and I'm seven years old"

"that's great Mikan that means you'll be in second grade with Natsume."

Her mom told her

"really I'm going to school?"

"of course you start tomorrow now c'mon lets go get you some breakfast" then they both got up and started toward the house when mikan turned back around to look at Natsume

"are you coming Natsume" she asked with her hand stretched toward him

"hn" was all he said but, he got up and took her hand and they all walked into the house.

9 YEARS LATER

------------------------

Mikan-16

Hotaru-16

Natsume-17

Ruka-17

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Mikan wake up already were going to be late" Natsume told her while walking into her room

"hm…….go away I'm tired" she whined as she rolled over

Natsume just walked up to her and sat on the bed before pulling the covers of her. Revealing Mikan wearing a pair of short pink shorts and a light pink tank top. Her brown hair was down to her waist.

She opened her eyes and saw Natsume's face not two inches away from hers and she practically jumped out of her bed.

"ne…..Natsume what are you doing?" she asked while trying to hide the deep shade of red on her face

Natsume still looked the way he did when he was a kid. He still had beautiful crimson eyes and his raven hair was a little longer. Now he was a little more built. = 3

"trying to wake you up now get dressed we going to be late so hurry up" he told her as he got up and left the room

Natsume sat down stairs on the couch reading his manga while he waited for her to get dressed

Mikan came down stairs about ten min. later wearing her high school uniform

(same uniforms from the book)

"ready" she announced once she was down the stairs

"finally" Natsume mumbled as he got of the couch and walked out the door

"wait for me" she called after him as she chased him outside

Mikan ran ahead of him and jumped inside the drivers side of her new car which happened to be a bright yellow Voltz Wagon Beetle that she got for her 16th birthday. Which is celebrated on the day she was found since they never found out when her actual birthday was.

Natsume stopped just outside of the passenger door unsure if he should get in or not.

"oh c'mon I'm not that bad of a driver"

"yea you kinda are"

"just get in the car Natsume" she commanded him while rolling her eyes

"fine" he said before opening the door and hopping in. he then quickly fastened his seatbelt and clutched onto the bottom of the seat as if holding on for dear life

"Natsume I promise not to drive too fast and I'll be extra careful" she told him as she started the car and pulled out of the garage

"just drive" he told her as he relaxed his position

"ok we will be there in a couple of min"

They walked into there classroom right before the bell for 1st period rang

Mikan and Natsume took there seats in the back of the classroom

Natsume still put manga over his face and pretended to read while he slept. And Mikan stared out the window watching as people walked past the school

Once the bell rang and the period was over Mikan jumped out of her seat and latched onto Hotaru

"Hotaru I missed you"

"get off of me you baka" Hotaru told her as she pulled out her baka gun and shot her three times in the head.

"ow Hotaru that hurt" Mikan complained while rubbing her head "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go pick out dresses with me for the dance"

"ok after school" Hotaru told her with her emotionless face

Before mikan could reply the bell rang for the next period

AFTER SCHOOL

NATSUME'S P.O.V.

Mikan dropped me off after school was out and left with her friend Hotaru. When she was gone I went upstairs, grabbed a new manga and walked outside to the Sakura tree behind the house

I sat there thinking about the first time I met Mikan. It was right here under this very tree where I saw a little girl gazing up at the stars. I wanted to get a better look but ended up falling out of a tree and landing on top of her.

When she was there with me it made me feel better and when she got up to leave I knew I couldn't let her not yet. So I asked her to stay and she did. Being with her made me forget that id lost my dad it was Mikan that helped me get through it

What do you think?

I know its still short but I figure if I try to update once a day it will make up for the length.

Well please read and review

Thanks Courtney Jo


	4. Remembering

THANKS

Animelover0323-wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to get your name wrong thanks for telling me and thanks for reviewing my story = 3

Well here's chapter 4

________________________________________________________________________

NATSUME'S P.O.V.

__________________

Mikan came home from shopping about two hors later she went in the house and came running outside toward me.

"Natsume. There you are I was looking for you" she told me with a smile that lit up her face. Why did she have to be so cute

She walked over to me sat down next to me "Natsume"

"hm"

"I've always wanted to ask you. What kind of tree is this?" she asked as she looked up at the branches

"huh oh it's a Sakura tree" I told her

"a Sak..ura tree" I looked at her as she spoke and noticed that she was abot to faint so I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"Mikan are you ok? Mikan" she was scaring me now so I scooped her up into my arms and ran with her into the house

Once inside I took her to the living room and laid her on the couch

"Natsume is that you" I heard my mom call into me but I had to concentrate on Mikan's well being. I heard my mom walk into the living room

"Natsume what happened to mikan?" I heard her ask as she rushed to the couch

"I don't know we were outside and the next thing I knew she fainted so I carried her in here" I answered as I tried to shake Mikan awake again

"Natsume calm down I'm sure she's just fine lets wait a little and let her rest. Would you mind carrying her upstairs?" and so I did. I took her to her room and laid her down.

Once I covered her up I took her chair from her desk and sat in it next to her bed while she slept. There was no way id be able to sleep without knowing if she was ok or not so I sat there for what seemed like forever.

NORMAL P.O.V.

----------------------

The sun started to come in through the window and Natsume was on the edge of freaking out but, thankfully Mikan's eyes opened

"Mikan are you ok" he asked really anxious now and felt a little relief that she was awake

"huh Natsume I ….. I have to go" was all she said before jumping out of bed and running toward the door but, Natsume was on his feet just as fast and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door

"where are you going in such a hurry" he asked her worried now. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said

"Natsume I have to go. I promise I'll be back for school but, right now I have to leave"

"Mikan" he said in a small voice

"Natsume I'll be ok" then Natsume released her wrist and she hugged him before continuing out the door. Natsume stood there frozen running through what had just happened in his mind and came up blank

He snapped out of it when he heard a car starting and he quickly pulled the door open and ran down stairs and out to his jeep. He waited until he knew Mikan wouldn't see him until he pulled out onto the road and started to fallow her.

Natsume had no idea where Mikan was going. He didn't even pay attention to where they were he never took his eyes off of her car.

He watched as she pulled into an old beaten down house so he parked his car in front of a store across the street and watched her get out of the car and knock on the door.

Mikan's face dropped when an elderly woman opened the door. He couldn't hear what was said but, he saw mikan nod and walk back to her car, get in and drive back toward home so he fallowed her. When Mikan pulled into the garage of there house Natsume kept driving.

He didn't want Mikan to know that he fallowed her so he drove around the block for a little while before returning home.

When he got home he dressed for school and went to Mikan's room to find her sitting at the edge of her staring down at her hands so he spoke up

"Mikan are you ok?" he asked in an unsure voice. She looked up at him

"Natsume I know you fallowed me" she told him with a tiny smile that only lasted a second before she looked back down at her hands

"then do you mind telling me where you went"

"I went in hopes of finding someone" she told him as she got up and walked over to the window

"Mikan you know you can tell me anything right. I'm always here for you" he said as he walked up behind her

She just nodded still looking out the window

"Mikan?" that's when she turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes

"I remembered what my life was like before mom found me" she told him as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest and cried "I remember my mom and where we lived and I went back to our old house to see if I could find her but, when I got there the old lady that was there told me that she had lived there for at least 11 years now.

Natsume held her tighter to his chest and let her cry until it slowed some and she spoke again "Natsume what if something happened to her it will be like I never even met my mom"

"Mikan I swear if your mom is out there we will find her" he promised her as he pulled her away so he could look her in the eyes and he smiled

"thank you Natsume" she said with a smile

"now c'mon we still have to go to school"

"ok" then they both walked out of the room once they got down stairs Mikan was almost tacked by with a hug

"oh Mikan you scared me half to death I couldn't sleep all night because I was so worried" she explained to mikan as she hugged her

"I'm sorry I worried you mom"

"don't apologize just tell me your ok" then she pulled away to look at Mikan's face

"I'm fine I promise" Mikan told her while smiling

"good now you two come and eat some breakfast before it gets cold" then Mrs. Hyuuga disappeared into the kitchen. Mikan walked up to Natsume grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

I've been trying really hard to make the chapters longer but my cousin is always yelling at me to get the comp. so I sneak down when he's sleeping =3

Well please read and review and if you have any suggestions you could send me a message at

Courtney_jo_

I promise to update soon

Courtney Jo


	5. mom

Disclaimer I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters

thanks for reviewing here the next chapter

Animelover0323

Shiro-tenshi563

Maxeyn

***************************************

Ok here's chapter 5 I hope you like it

AFTER SCHOOL

"Mikan we need clues to help us find your mom. Now what's the last thing you remember?" Natsume asked her as they walked back to her car

"well the last thing I remember was of my mom and I. we were leaving our house and on our way to the park and she was meeting this guy on the way there and that's the last thing I remember." she explained to him while looking down

They got in the car and drove away.

"well I'm going to call mom and ask her where it is that she found you" he told her as he pulled out his phone

"hey mom its me" "Yea she's fine" "mom what street did you find Mikan on" "no she just wanted to go there for a couple of min." "ok" "ok thanks mom" "see you soon" "bye" and he hung up the phone

"turn here" Natsume instructed her and she did "there" he said while pointing at an alley "that's where mom found you"

Mikan parked the car on the street beside the alley way. They got out of the car and walked over there.

"Natsume I don't see how this will help anything I mean even if this is where I was found it wont help me find my mom. I mean if there were any clues as to how to find her they would be gone by now it has been 9 years after all"

They were in the ally by now and Natsume was looking around

"Mikan calm down I was thinking that maybe you would remember something" he explained to her

"well I don't--" Natsume turned around to look at Mikan and she was just standing there with wide eyes. So he walked up to her

"Mikan are you ok" he asked her but she still didn't move "Mikan" he put his hands on her shoulder and looked into the direction she was looking in but he didn't see any thing suspicious so he looked back at her and she was looking at the ground

"Mikan" he asked as he took her chin and made her look at him. She had tears in her eyes "what's wrong?"

She just shook her head no. then she looked away from him and toward the car "I'm ready to go home now" then she walked away. Natsume fallowed and before she could open the drivers side door he had caught up to her and had a hold of her wrist and spun her around to look at him

"Mikan you don't have to tell me what's wrong yet if your not ready to but I'm not going to let you drive us home while your crying it would be better if you just let me drive ok" he explained to her before putting his hand out as he waited for her to give up the keys

She just nodded and dropped the keys into his hand then she walked over to the passengers seat and got in. they drove home in silence with Mikan looking out the window and Natsume constantly looking over at her to make sure she was ok.

When they arrived Mikan went upstairs to her room and Natsume sat in his room with his door open (there rooms are across from each other) watching to make sure she didn't leave without him knowing.

She stayed in her room for awhile and Natsume became anxious so he went to check on her. He knocked on the door but, when no one answered he announced "Mikan I'm coming in" then he slowly opened the door to see that she was sitting on her bed staring ahead

He walked up to her and sat at the edge of the bed "Mikan if you want to talk about it now you can I'm right here" and when she didn't answer him he started to get up only to be stopped by the sound of her voice

"I was wrong" she told him in a small voice that he could hardly hear her but, he did and he sat back down and looked at her "we weren't supposed to meet him. He just showed up. Him and my mother were talking and….and.." then she looked down and tears were streaming down her face

Natsume took her in his arms and hugged her "Mikan its ok if you don't want to talk about it I understand"

"no Natsume I have to tell you" then she pulled away from him and looked over at the wall "my mom and this strange guy were talking like they knew each other. I don't remember what was said but she said something that offended him and he grabbed her by the arm….. Then she looked at me and gave me a piece of paper then told me to run and I did but, when I was running I …I… heard a gun shot" she flinched as she said the last two words

"Mikan it's really important what did the paper say" Natsume asked her as he looked at her face

Mikan turned to look at him and had confusion on her face almost as if she had completely forgotten the paper "I don't know" then she got up off the bed and was pacing the room "after the gun shot I ran as fast as I could and hid until I thought it was safe which wasn't until late at night and I went home trying to be careful and he was there in my house."

Natsume got up, walked over to her and stopped her from pacing the room "what then" he asked her

"well I kinda ran out of the house and down the street but, it was like everywhere I went he was there and then he corned me in an ally way. that's all I remember" she told him while looking him in the eyes

"do you know what he looks like" he asked her

She looked down as she thought then she looked up and smiled "I remember a little bit I know that he had black hair and he was wearing some kind of mask so I couldn't see his face"

"ok that's a start" he told her as he took her hand and started toward the door "right now were going to eat some food then we'll work more to find out who was chasing you ok?"

"ok" she smiled then they went down stairs to eat

Thanks for reading

How did you like it?

Well please review and tell me any suggestions you have or e-mail me at

Courtney_jo_

And ill try to update sooner =3


	6. Sarah

**Wow I'm so sorry it took way to long for me to update I got really busy. I had to go and get stuff for school and we had a prob. with our computer and had to get a new one then we had prob. With our internet for some reason it wouldn't work so we had to have people come down to fix it so again I'm sorry enjoy chapter 6**

**Thanks**

**Shiro-tenshi563**

**Maxeyn-read and find out =3**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ITS CHARACTERS **

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Natsume and Mikan ate breakfast and went to school.

Mikan seemed to be in a better mood and she was acting almost like her normal self and when they got to school no one even noticed a difference well except for Hotaru but, she didn't bring it up instead she just kept a close eye on her throughout the day

Once the bell rang for lunch Ruka (if you didn't know Natsume and Ruka are best friends and have been best friends for a while now (don't know how long) I just haven't had a chance to introduce him yet so here he is) walked up to Mikan

Natsume's P.O.V.

When the bell rang I looked over to find Ruka walking over to Mikan "hay Mikan I was wondering if we could talk for a min." he asked her while looking down. If it was any other guy I would beat the crap out of him right here right now but, since it was Ruka I let it go. I mean I would find out sooner or later.

mikan nodded and fallowed him out the door. I sat there for a while but, I couldn't help be a little curios so I got up and left the room to fallow 

I walked down the hall when I spotted them standing in front of some lockers. I couldn't hear what they were saying but, mikan shook her head "no" and that seemed to disappoint him he said something else to her but, she just looked down hiding her face with her bangs. Then she turned with her head still down and ran.

I looked at Ruka to see if he'd do anything about it but he just stood there so I went after her. I found her just outside the school building she was sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face. When I got closer to her she looked up at me and smiled.

"hello Natsume"

"hey what happened? I mean what did Ruka want to talk about?" I asked her trying to make it seem like I wasn't spying on her

"oh yeah" she looked the other way and continued "he…… um….. Well Ruka …..kinda"

"Mikan will you just say it already?" I asked her 

"well I don't think I should tell you its kinda personal. Between Ruka and I." 

"fine c'mon were going to be late for the rest of our classes" and on that note I started walking away

Later that day

Normal P.O.V.

Mikan and Natsume on there way home. Natsume is driving in his jeep that he got for his birthday. 

"Mikan I've been thinking a lot about your mom and how to find her" Natsume looked over at mikan and realized she wasn't paying any attention to him "mikan are you listening to me" he asked her as he reached over to her with one hand on the steering wheel. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him "mikan"

"huh?" she looked at him at last "what's wrong Natsume?"

"what do you mean what's wrong? I'm trying to talk to you and your daydreaming" he stated

"oh I wasn't daydreaming its just that I thought I saw somebody over there" she explained to him before pointing into the woods behind them "would you mind turning around I want to see something?"

"fine hold on"

Natsume turned around and drove back to where Mikan had previously pointed. Once they parked Mikan hopped out of the car and started running into the woods before Natsume even had time to get out of the car

"Mikan" he yelled as he started after her. 

Natsume stopped not to far into the woods because he had lost track of her "mikan" he yelled again. Instead he heard a scream and it sounded a lot like Mikan. Natsume took off chasing the sound of her scream and yelling her name.

Finally he reached her she was laying on the ground unconscious "Mikan" he yelled as he ran over to her. He put her head on his lap and looked around finding nobody. "Mikan" he tried again still no response

Natsume picked her up bridal style and started to leave when he heard someone speak behind him "well what do we have here? If it isn't Natsume Hyuuga didn't expect you to be here."

Natsume turned around and saw him. 

Natsume's P.O.V.

"Who are you" I demanded

"of course you don't know me. My names Persona and I'm here for the girl either you give her to me now or m going to have o take her by force" he told me as he stepped closer

"in your dreams. I'm not letting you lay a finger on Mikan so just leave" was all I said before I started away again 

"so your going to make me take her from you huh Natsume?" 

I turned back around to not only she him but at least 30 more men all dressed in black "what is it that you want with mikan exactly?" I asked through my clenched teeth

"I don't think I'm even going to waist my breath because were kinda on a busy schedule so we've got to go" he told me before he put up his hand and signaled for his men to get Mikan 

_I've got to stop him but, what can I do? I can use that can I? I've tried not to think about what happened but, I can never get it out of my mind I don't even know how to control it or even what it is. I don't want to use it but, ill do what ever it takes to save Mikan_

Normal P.O.V.

The men in black (not the ones from the movie) started toward them and once they got close enough Natsume made a ring of fire around him and Mikan

"well would you look at this you've been hiding something from me have you? Now I'm going to have to take you and your little princess. You don't have to worry though if you come quietly we wont hurt either of you" he explained to Natsume 

"like I'm going to just give you Mikan. You can go to hell" Natsume retorted before he laid Mikan down on the ground behind him and stood protectively in front of her 

Natsume took out a couple of the men by throwing fireballs at them but no matter how many he took down they just kept coming until for some reason they all stopped and backed away. At first Natsume was confused and then he noticed Mikan waking up. So he ran over to her

"mikan are you ok? Did they hurt you? Can you move?" he asked anxious

"why do you keep asking me questions? Who are you?" Mikan asked him as she started to scoot away

"Mikan what's wrong what are you talking about its me Natsume your brother"

"please leave me alone my names not Mikan and I don't have a brother" she told him as she stood up and started backing away 

"ah Sarah your awake" they both turned and saw Persona walking closer to Mikan

"Persona" Mikan exclaimed as she started to run toward him but stopped due to the ring of fire

"its alright Sarah you remember how to make that go away don't you" Persona asked with a smirk on his face

Mikan nodded and put her hand out to the fire "mikan stop" Natsume yelled at her. Then he jumped to his feet and ran to her "what are you thinking you'll burn yourself"

"please stop calling me Mikan. My name is Sarah and that's my uncle Persona he raised me. I'm sorry I don't know where your sister is but, maybe later I can help you find her ok" she told him as she stuck her hand out to the fire again.

Natsume watched as the fire disappeared where her hand was "how did you do that?" he asked her stunned

"well I have a power called an alice just like you" she explained before running up to Persona

Persona took her hand an whispered something to her and she walked up to one of his men and they left together

"what did you do to her?" Natsume asked hiding his face with his bangs

"nothing" 

"liar you filled her head with lies and you brain washed her you bastered how could you?"

"actually it was quite simple when you've got that kind of power. Now its your turn"

"I wont let you fill my head with lies"

"I didn't think you would I just need you to come with me and ill let you have all your memories ill even let you be with Mikan" he promised

"not a chance in hell"

"alright" then he signaled for his men again

Natsume fought as hard as he could up until everything went black. The last thing he heard was an evil laugh taunting him and he knew he had lost.

"_Natsume"_

"_huh who's there?" he asked looking around_

"_its me "the strange voice answered_

_Natsume turned to see Mikan "Mikan your ok" when Natsume reached out to touch her she disappeared "Mikan" he exclaimed_

"_Natsume I'm sorry but, I have to go" she told him in a sad voice_

"_go. Go where Mikan don't leave me"_

"_ill come back to you soon Natsume I promise" and with that she was gone_

"MIKAN" Natsume shot up in bed. He looked around franticly for clues that might tell him where he was.

He was laying in a fairly large bed with black sheets and blanket. There were three doors one was half open and he could see that it was the bathroom. The door next to it was closed and had what looked like a uniform hanging on a hook. The last door had a note on it. So he moved to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He rolled up in a ball hoping the pain would stop soon and it didn't.

While Natsume laid in the bed in fetal position he didn't even hear anyone enter the room until he was next to the bed

"so your alice has a side effect" Natsume turned to see the one and only Persona

"what….. What do you …. Want?" Natsume asked him while wincing in pain

"you better be nice I brought something to help with the pain" he told him as he extended his hand. Natsume reached out and snatched the pills from him and quickly swallowed them without water. (I don't think I can do that but, he was in a lot of pain) in moments he felt better.

He uncurled himself and looked up at persona "what was that" he asked him skeptically

"doesn't matter all you need to worry about is getting to class . Your uniform is right there" he told him as he pointed at the closet door "you have class in 10 min. here's a map the red circle is where you need to meet me after class and the blue circle is the school building" 

He started toward the door when Natsume spoke up "what a min. why in hell should I listen to you?"

"I just figured you wouldn't want to disobey me due to the fact that I have your so-called sister and you wouldn't want me to do anything to harm her would you?"

"you wouldn't dare" Natsume threatened 

"oh but wouldn't I?" he asked then he turned back for the door "goodbye for now and don't forget class starts in 6 min." then he was gone

"dammit. I swear I'm going to kill that bastered" then he grabbed the uniform, dressed and ran toward the door stopping at the note that was left it read;

_Dear Natsume,_

_This is Sarah the girl you kept calling Mikan who I assume is your sister._

_I wanted to tell you I'm sorry you got hurt but, I'm glad that we will be going to the same school because now we can get to know each other. I hoped that you fell better soon that way we can look for your sister together. See you soon_

_Love,_

_Sarah_

Natsume put the note into his pocket and continued out the door

Natsume's P.O.V.

_So she's here. That means I wont have to look for her but, how do I make her remember the truth? How can I get Mikan back once and for all and save her from this place? Where ever this place is. I promise ill make get you back Mikan I promise_

I made it to the building and once I did a weird looking guy came up to me 

"hi you must me Natsume my name is Mr. **narumi** and I'm your homeroom teacher" he told me as he stuck out his hand

_Does he really expect me to shake his hand? _I stuck my hands in my pocket but he still held his out to me. "are you gay or something?" that made his eyebrow twitch and he dropped his hand

"no I'm not gay so c'mon we have to get to class" then he walked into the building I fallowed him looking around as we went the place was actually a good school. Everything looked new and high tech it was nothing like my old school.

We came to a stop outside of one of the many door and the gay teacher started talking again "ok you wait here until I introduce you ok?"

"whatever" then he walked into the classroom

I heard him inside the room talking to his class "alright my beautiful class we have a new student with us today so do your best to make him feel as welcome as possible"

"what's his alice?" I heard a student ask

"your going to have to ask him that. Alright Natsume you can come in now" so I did. I walked into the room all eyes were on me and I imminently saw two big brown eyes looking at me. She was here after all a wave of relief washed over me. There she was sitting in the back row by herself staring at me with a warm smile on her face that I had seen so many times.

"Natsume" the sound of my name snapped me out of my daze I looked up at the teacher "would you like to introduce your self?" he asked me hopefully

"id rather not. Can I just sit down?" I spat back at him

"ok ill do it" he announced ignoring me altogether "class this is Natsume Hyuuga"

Then a kid with orange hair raised his hand "what's your alice"

I just shrugged "fire I guess"

Then the entire class except for Mikan and the gay guy gasped. I just ignored them and focused on Mikan trying to spot any differences in her. I couldn't find any so I turned my attention back to the teacher and repeated "can I sit down now?"

"huh oh yea your seat is in the back next to Sarah in the back" he told me before turning around to sit down at his desk. I just walked straight to the back of the room next to Mikan who still had no idea who I was

Well what did you think?

Leave me a comment and tell me your thought and/or your ideas.

Thanks for reading

CourtneyJo


	7. persona

Thanks for the reviews

Maxyenjust a wanderer-sorry it got messed up

Summer Solstace-I had something there but after I uploaded it the line wasn't there

Ok finally chapter 7 enjoy

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok class since Natsume here is a new student he will need a partner. Sarah you will be his partner and since we have a new student today will be a free period." and with that Narumi left the room

Sarah turned to Natsume with a big smile on her face "hello Natsume-kun its nice to see you again I hope we can become good friends" she said with one of her heart breaking smile

Natsume's P.O.V.

Before i could reply my desk was surrounded by screaming girls

"Natsume-kun do you have a girl friend?"

"Natsume-kun where did you come from?"

"what was your old school like?"

"where did you grow up?"

"who old are you?"

"do you want to marry me?"

Ok these fan girls have got to go. I stood up which made a loud banging noise when my chair fell to the ground "would you mind getting the fuck out of my face" I asked with a fire ball in my hand ready to throw at one of them

They all backed away slowly and I picked my chair back up and set back down

"you know they don't mean any harm there just curious. You know we don't often get knew students here" she explained with a frown on her face

Damn I don't like to see her frown. Wait a min. "when did you say you got here?"

"huh? Oh yeah uncle persona told me I would be going here on my 10th birthday and I've been here ever since" she told me putting another big smile again

I turned my head away from her and looked out the window so she wouldn't she the angry look on my face. How many lies did he put in her head and why? Why did he have to take the person whom I care most about and make her forget that she ever knew me?

"ne Natsume-kun what's wrong?"

Instead of turning around to look at her I just shook my head. After I cooled down a little bit I looked up at the clock. Guess id better go and meet him now. I stood up and walked toward the door ,stealing one last glance at her beautiful brown orbs that were staring at me , then I left.

I looked at the map he had given me to make sure I was in the right place and I was. Then I looked around I was currently standing in front of a sakura tree witch was in the middle of a meadow surrounded by trees. There was no sign of him so I just sat down at the trunk of the tree.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume sat on the ground for about 15 min. before falling asleep

He woke up when someone kicked him in the gut and yelled "get the fuck up"

Natsume grabbed his stomach and groaned before glaring up at Persona

"get up your training starts now"

"what training?"

"the training you have to go through before you go on any missions. We wouldn't want you to die right away when we need you so much" he explained with an evil smirk on his face

Natsume stood up and faced him

"good now I want you to start running and after you've done 150 laps I want you to stat your 300 push ups before you start running though the course we have setup over there" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the woods

"and what makes you think I'm gonna actually do this?" I asked

"well ether you do or Mikan does you choose, but you only have a couple of min." he told him before turning around about to leave

"damn" Natsume mumbled under his breath before he started running his first lap

After Natsume finished his training he couldn't breath and could hardly move

"Alright ill be seeing you tomorrow same time same place but for know you might want to get some sleep you have class in about 4 hours good bye for now" with that he walked away

Natsume started toward his room and as soon as he walked through the door he fell to the floor from exhaustion

Natsume later woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door

He slowly got off the floor and walked to the door and opened it

"Natsume-kun I came to check up on you because you missed morning classes and I thought that maybe something happened to you are ok?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead

Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug and whispering "im glad your safe" just low enough so she couldn't hear him

"n.. nat.. Natsume-kun what are you doing?" she stuttered while her face flushed a deep shade of red

Natsume hugged her even tighter before letting her go "you know its rude to barge in someone's room when there trying to sleep" he told her before giving her a little push towards the door

"huh wait does that mean your not coming to class?"

"I might later after I take a shower"

"oh ok well I'll see you later Natsume-kun" and she was gone

Natsume just grabbed some clothes before walking into the bathroom and coming back out 20 min. later wearing his uniform.

He walked out the door headed to class

Once he got there lunch was over and class had started so he just took his seat Narumi continued as if nothing had happened

When Natsume sat down Mikan started talking "I'm really glad you decided to come"

He looked at her smiling face

"why" he asked her

"huh cause I wanted to invite you to come to central town with me and my friends after school tomorrow"

"I cant I have plans" he told her looking away

"oh really maybe some other time then" she told him before turning her attention back to the teacher

"sorry Mikan until I can get us out of this I don't think we'll be spending to much quality time together" he muttered to himself and sighed

"ok class we have two more students" he announced and motioned them to come in

Natsume looked up and his mouth dropped open what the fuck he thought and stared up at his and Mikan's friends why are they hear

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know its not that long but I will be updating more frequently I promise so please read and review with any comments or ideas


	8. friends

_Ok I got no reviews whatsoever so thanks and hope you like it_

* * *

_Natsume looked up and his mouth dropped open what the fuck he thought and stared up at his and Mikan's friends _

_why are they here_

"ok class these are our two new students would you like to introduce yourselves?" he asked them with that overly happy smile of his

Ruka smoke up first "hi my name is Ruka Nogi and I have the animal Pheromone alice"

"hi my name is Hotaru Imai and I have the invention alice"

"Does anybody have any questions?"

Again those crazy girls started asking a bunch of stupid questions and Ruka answered some but I didn't pay any attention to them I looked at Mikan to see if she recognized either of them

She was staring straight ahead with a smile on her face. There's no way she remembers them because if she did she would already have jumped on Hotaru

I looked up to Hotaru to see if she noticed and she did. Right now Hotaru was staring at Mikan with wide eyes then she whispered something in Ruka's ear. Ruka looked at me before turning to look at Mikan. He turned and looked back at Hotaru and nodded.

"alright you two can sit right in front of Sarah and Natsume could you raise your hands?" Mikan raised her hand and smiled at them

Hotaru just nodded while Ruka looked at Mikan in amazement until Hotaru grabbed his arm and dragged him to there seats.

"and since we have new students the rest of the period will be a free period" and on that note he was gone

Ruka and Hotaru looked at me "whats going on here"

"meet me after school and ill explain everything to you" I promised not wanting to have an audience

"alright but I want the whole story"

"ok and you'll get it" I promised Hotaru

"huh Natsume are these your friends" Mikan asked me with curiosity in her eyes

"yeah this is Hotaru and Ruka"

"hi my name is Sarah its nice to meet you" she extended her hand toward them. They both shook her hand

"yeah its nice to meet you to Sarah I hope we can become good friends in the near future" Ruka told her

"yeah me too"

I looked up at the clock "shit" I cursed under my breath "I have to go ill see you guys later" and I got up and walked out the door

I later met up with Hotaru and Ruka outside my dorm

"there you are"

"yeah now you guys can come in and we can talk" I explained to them before I opened my door and walked in

"know I want the whole truth as to why you're here and why Mikan doesn't seem to remember us at all and insists that her name is Sarah" Hotaru demanded as she slammed the door shut behind her

"ok I guess I should start by telling you that Mikan is not my real sister. My mom adopted her after she found her on the street freezing to death. My mom took her to the hospital and when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing so my mom brought her home"

"Mikan's been with us since and recently she's started to remember things about her mom and when she tried to learn more this dip shit came and brainwashed her into thinking he's her uncle. It drives me crazy to think about him"

"wait a min. then where did you just go?" Ruka asked looking worried

"I have been training to go on missions for the school so he doesn't force Mikan to do it." I explained through his clenched teeth

"how do we make her get her memory back?"

"I really don't know. Right now we just have to stay low while until we find a way to make things right. Until then you guys should go get some rest for school tomorrow"

"ok" and Hotaru walked out the door

"see you tomorrow Natsume" Ruka whispered before fallowing Hotaru out the door

_The days that passed seemed to drag on forever for Natsume. He spent every second that he could trying with Mikan hoping that soon she would look at him and see her brother. No matter how much time they spent together she wasn't showing any sign of recognition and it drove Natsume insane. _

_Sarah was happy to spend time with Natsume and hated when he skipped school or had something to do after school though She didn't let it show. Instead she went with Hotaru and Ruka. They had become good friends and Sarah was always asking them questions trying to get to know them as much as she could. She loved to learn new things about people. _

{back to the story}

"ne Natsume can you come to central town with me today?" she asked him with hope in her eyes

"yeah I can" he answered her while grabbing his books and standing up

"really" he just nodded "yea" "Hotaru would you and Ruka like to come too?"

Hotaru looked at Natsume to make sure that he didn't care and agreed that she would be at the bus stop in a half an hour before she left

"Ruka are you going to come to?" Sarah asked him walking over to his desk

"sure Sarah id love to" he answered her while blushing slightly

"great we can all meet in a half an hour see you guys then" and with that she left

Sarah's P.O.V.

When I got to the bus stop everyone was there and wearing normal clothes instead of the uniforms we have to wear everyday

Hotaru was wearing light blue jeans ,flats and a purple tank top. Ruka was wearing a blue t-shirt, with jean shorts and tennis shoes. I saved Natsume for last. He had a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans on and a pair of tennis shoes. I on the other hand wore one of my favorite light blue skirts and my pink tank top with my pink and blue flats.

"hey guys are you ready to go?" I asked running up to them

"yea lets just go already" Hotaru said before boarding the bus. She acts kind if mean sometimes but I have a feeling that she actually cares

I fallowed them onto the bus. Natsume sat next to me while Ruka and Hotaru sat together.

It didn't take long for the bus to come to a stop and we all exited the bus

"where should we go first" I asked excited

"I need to go and get some thing for my newest invention" Hotaru told us and started walking away

"and I need more food for my bunny see you guys in a little bit" then Ruka was gone

"so that leaves me and you where do you want to go?"

"I'm tired I was just going to take a nap" he told me pointing his thumb behind him toward a sakura tree "if you want to join me"

"yea that sounds nice"

We sat below the tree with me next to him. He laid his head against the trunk and closed his eyes. I could spend the rest of my life just staring into his beautiful eyes. For some reason I felt so relaxed when I was with him. It was like I new him my entire life and when I talked to him it just felt so natural.

He was fast asleep by now and his breathing came more evenly and once I was positive that he wouldn't wake I reached out to touch his face and once I did he leaned into it. He looked so peaceful in his sleep

"Mikan" he mumbled under his breath and reached out grabbing a hold of my waist pulling me onto his lap. He laid his head on my shoulder and went back into a deep sleep

I could feel that my cheeks were bright red and after a min I relaxed and started to enjoy myself in his embrace even if he was dreaming about his sister Mikan '_Mikan' why does that name seem so familiar to me its like I know her from somewhere but where?_

After a little while I was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms

* * *

Thanks for reading please review

Your reviews make me want to update faster


	9. the truth and why it cant be true

Thanks to all those who reviewed please read and review

Hannahbluenanna13XD- I know that thing seem bad for him, but things will get better

Najika Tsubasa-chan- thank you

Debby4869- wait no longer

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Natsume's P.O.V.

I woke up after a nice nap and noticed that I was holding something. I looked down and found her. Mikan or as I called her now Sarah the question is why am I holding her? I wanted to ask her about what had happened, but she looked so peaceful just sleeping there. It reminded me of the first day I saw her.

_Flashback (this is all in chapter 2 but mikans p.o.v.)_

_Mikan age 8_

_Natsume age 9_

'_he cant be gone she's lying dad was just here yesterday and I know for a fact that he's not dead so she can make up as many stories as she wants I wont believe her and ill find dad where ever he is. For now I just have to find a way to get out of here without mom noticing' _

_I looked around only to see a little girl in my back yard looking around her gaze finally landed on the tree I was currently sitting in. she smiled and ran over to it. She sat down at the trunk of the tree and looked up toward the sky._

_Just looking at her angelic face seemed to calm me down. And instead of running away I wanted to just stand beside her. 'what am I thinking I don't even know her'_

_Without thinking I leaned closer to her and forgot I was in a tree and ended up falling on top of her_

"_ow" I heard her yelp under me before looking up at me "hi. Would you mind you know_…….getting off of me?" she asked me clearly irritated.

_I ignored her question and asked one of my own "who are you?"_

"_my names Mikan and could you please get off me?"_

"_hn" was all I said, but I did get off of her and sat down next to her_

"_so whats your name?" she asked me trying to start a conversation _

"_hn. Oh Natsume" _

"_well Natsume its nice to meet you" she offered me her hand, but I kinda just stared at her still not sure as to why she was here, but I didn't want to question it either_

"_well I guess I should be going back to bed" she announced as she stood ready to leave. I reached out and grabbed a handful of her dress and looking down covering my face with my bangs_

"_wait don't leave yet" I begged refusing to look up_

"_what's wrong?" she asked a little worried _

"_please just stay a little while longer" I asked and surprisingly she did. She sat right back down next to me._

_We sat there without talking to one another until I felt her head on my shoulder. I looked down to realize that she was asleep_

_End flashback_

'that was the first time I ever saw her sleeping face and somehow she's even more beautiful than I remember now if only shed remember me'

My thoughts were interrupted when her big brown eyes slowly fluttered open "huh…. Natsume im sorry" she quickly apologized while she sat up out of my hold

"its ok mi- sarah I think it was probably my fault" I assured her

"Natsume" she whispered covering her bangs with her hair

"huh sarah whats wrong?" I asked hoping I hadn't offended her

"what do you think of me Natsume" she asked me

"huh well I guess were good friends" I answered a little confused

"so you don't see me as your sister?" she asked in a whispered voice

'_shit I slipped up but when? I don't recall calling her by any other name than Sarah so what brought this on?'_

"Sarah what are you talking about?" I asked standing up and walking over to her

When I put my hand on her shoulder she just shook it off "you know Natsume in your sleep you called out to her before you pulled me into a hug. Then a couple of min.s ago you started to say her name before nyou corrected your self. And I want the truth Natsume."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "when you look at me who do you see? Mikan? Or Sarah?"

"you don't understand Sarah" I told her looking away from her watery eyes

"what don't I understand? Because I really want to know" she practically yelled at me

"that you are my sister. Your real name is Mikan Hyuuga and that evil man named persona is not your uncle" I spat out the last part. No way in hell would someone like that be related to Mikan.

I turned to look at her she was shaking her head back and forth with tears streaming down her face and I instantly felt guilty "sarah I" before I was finished I saw her running into the forest

"fuck" I cursed under my breath and took off after her

NORMAL P.O.V.

Once she got as far as her legs could carry her she curled up into a ball and cried

_He doesn't understand _she kept repeating in her head

"there you are" Natsume said to her as he let out a sigh of releif

"go away"

"what and leave you in the middle of the woods crying by yourself not going to happen" Natsume walked over to her and pulled her arms from around her legs and pulled her into a hug

"will you let me explain what happened" he asked her in a soft but soothing voice. She just nodded in agreement

"sarah the thing is you are my sister, but if youd rather I call you sarah that's fine. I just want you to know the truth. You see you were taken away from me and brainwashed into thinking this was your life. Do you remember any thing from before? Like how you first met Hotaru or Ruka?"

She looked up at him "when they first came here I had an urge to jump up and hug them. You mean I have met them before" she had streaks running down her face from crying

"yeah you and Hotaru used to be best friends and Ruka was my best friend any of this ringing a bell?" he asked hopeful

She just shook her head once before ducking her head and laying in on his chest "well how about your mother. Do you have any clue as to who your mother is?"

"Actually ive had dreams about her. The only problem is I can never get close enough to see her face. I'm always chasing after her and just when I get close enough to reach her hair and I finally think I found her she disappears only to reappear farther away."

"maybe that means your mind is trying to tell you that you forgot about her. How do you know that it was your mom in your dream?"

"well at first the lady I was chasing after had long brown hair and I thought I was chasing myself then she changed. her hair turned to a dark color almost exactly like yours. Then out of know where I heard her whispereing something as she ran away. She kept repeating 'Mikan sweet heart its time to wake up.'"

"and why exactly do still refuse to see that you are in fact Mikan?"

She pushed her self off of him and stood up "Natsume I cant be your sister."

"Sarah I-"

"no let me finish. I cant be your sister because I think im in..im in lo…"

"Sarah are you ok?"

"IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" she yelled at him and fainted. Luckily Natsume caught her before she could hit the ground

Haha that's the end of the chapter =3

Well now that you read it only fair if you tell me whether you like it or not.

Time for school please review.

* * *

Well this has nothing to do with the story, but I wrote this and I wanted to know what you guys thought

ALL ALONE

She sits in class

She's all alone

Pretends to listen

While she thinks of what's to come

She gets her test back

She's failed once again

Pretends to care

While she races out the door

She walks down the hallway

She's aware to what they say

Pretends she doesn't hear

While she just walks away

She gets to her locker

She's broken on the inside

Pretends to put her books away

While she cries on the outside

By.

Me

Well plz review


	10. Does she lie?

**Alright here's chapter 10 yeah I hope you like it even though it's a little short**

**And id like to make a special thanks to these people**

**JuST ToRaNdOm****-thanks you I hope you like this chapter**

**Debby469-thank yous lol find out**

**I do not own gakuen alice or its characters **

* * *

_Last time_

"_Sarah are you ok?"_

"_IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" she yelled at him and fainted. Luckily Natsume caught her before she could hit the ground_

Now

Natsume took her back to her room and waited for her to wake up. As soon as she did he jumped up "Sarah are you ok how's your head?"

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face "what are you talking about Natsume and who's Sarah? Do I know her?"

"Mikan" he asked in a low voice

"of course who else silly" she answered with a friendly smile

Natsume's eyes widened before he pulled her into a big hug

"I'm so glad that you remember me"

"Natsume what are you talking about I could never forget you" she whispered hugging him back and ducking her face into his shoulder

Knock knock knock- they turned toward the door

"listen huuyga I know your in there so you better open this door right now I cant believe you left without us. Ruka and I stood down there waiting for you and you never showed."

Natsume released Mikan and opened the door to see a very angry "do you know how worried id been when someone said they saw you walking away with Sarah in your arms unconscious." Hotaru looked past Natsume and spotted her on the bed

"Sarah are you ok? What happened" she asked her while walking closer to her

"huh Hotaru you don't remember me my names Mikan not this Sarah everyone keeps talking about" she smiled up at her

"Mikan? You mean you remember?" Ruka asked walking into the room

"yea" she answered them with a smile

"do you remember everything?" Hotaru asked stepping closer to Mikan with narrow eyes

"well not everything. I don't know where I am or how I got here and I only know bits and pieces of before" she answered as she put her hand to her head "just thinking about it makes my head hurt"

"ok you go back to sleep and we'll be back later ok?" Natsume informed her before pushing Ruka and Hotaru out the door

"wait Natsume"

"huh what's wrong Mikan" he turned back around to face her

"would you mind staying here for a little bit longer? I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever"

"sure just give me one minute" Natsume walked outside the room to talked about what had just happened

As soon as he closed the door Hotaru spoke in a hushed voice "I suspect that she is faking it"

"that's what I thought at first but I wanted to make sure" Natsume nodded his head as he spoke

"wait so you mean that its still Sarah in there?" Ruka asked confused

"that's what I think but I suppose we should wait and observe how she acts before we do anything" Hotaru explained "so for now you should go in there and pay along while you try to figure out why she would lie to us" with that she was gone with Ruka fallowing shortly after.

Natsume walked back into the room. "Mikan do you want me to get you something for your head?" he asked walking closer to her bed until he stood next to her

"no im fine. Thank you Natsume" Mikan answered as she rolled over in her bed to face him. While Natsume pulled a chair up to sit beside her bed

"now you should get some sleep" he told her as he reached his hand up to move some of her hair out of her face

"Kay" after a couple of min. he heard her even breathing coming in and out

Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up he moved to her night stand and picked up her diary. He opened it up to the last entry and read

_Dear diary,_

_Today Natsume couldn't join Hotaru, Ruka, and I on our trip to central town. I cant help but wonder what he's always doing and it makes me anxious. I know it may sound crazy but I really like Natsume even though I haven't known him that long and he probably still thinks of me as his little sister Mikan. Sometimes I think he is only nice to me because I look like her. All things considered though I think I might love Natsume. He is always so nice to me and when he smiles (which is almost never (I only saw it because I was so close)) it takes my breath away . I want to be the one to make him smile all the time. And for some reason when imp around him I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be like I'm finally home. And I like it. I want to spend as much time with Natsume as I can._

Natsume closed her book and sat back down "Mikan I sorry." he said and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room

* * *

**I know its not as long as my usual ones but I hope you like it**

**Please review**

**CourtneyJo **

**And if you have any ideas that could help me I would really like to hear them =3**


	11. Goodbye

**Finally finished typing 11 please read and review **

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

**JuST ToRaNdOm- thanks again for the ideas here's 11 and I did you your ideas read and see =3**

**Wyntta - I'm going to try thanks again**

**Hannahbluenanna13XD- thank you enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters**

* * *

_Natsume closed her book and sat back down "Mikan I sorry." he said and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room_

Mikan woke up the next day looking around her room frantically "Natsume? Natsume are you here? Guess not" she sighed and got out of bed before she started getting ready for school

Mikan pulled her shirt over her head when she heard a knock at the door

"who is it?"

"hey Mikan its me I thought we could walk to school together" she heard Natsume's voice say from the other side of the door

"one sec. I'm almost ready" Mikan finished getting dressed in a hurry and ran out the door almost knocking her and Natsume to the floor "oops sorry"

"its ok but we need to hurry I wont be late again because you take so long to get ready" he told her as he started to speed walk down the hallway

"hey its not my fault. I didn't ask you to wait for me you did that all on your own" she explained to him while trying ,but not succeeding, to match his pace.

"well we've been going to school together everyday since your first day of school. So I just thought that today shouldn't be different right?"

"oh yea….. Right…. Well c'mon then lets get to school" Mikan smiled at him and took off running.

Natsume's PO.V.

_I don't get it why would she lie about remembering me? _

_It just doesn't add up. She didn't want to believe me. She wanted nothing more than to live her life as Sarah so why the sudden change? What's different now? I guess I have no choice but to find out._

I watched her run up ahead of me before I started to run after her and quickly passed her and ran into the school yelling to her over my shoulder "your going to have to be a lot faster than that.

Mikan and I made it to class just before the bell rang and took our seats. The gay teacher wasn't in the room yet so Hotaru and Ruka came over to our desks

"Natsume I need to speak to you for a min." Hotaru told me before she started away

"Mikan ill be right back" I got up leaving Mikan and Ruka alone to fallow Hotaru "what's up?"

"do you still believe that she's faking it?"

"yea I just cant figure out why"

"Well maybe we should tell her that we know she's faking it and then she might tell us why she's doing it" she suggested looking over to Mikan

"yeah that's a good idea let me know how that works out for you" I tried getting out of it by walking away only to be stopped by something pulling at my arm

"I don't think so lover boy your going to be the one to do it weather you like it or not got it?" I looked at her and there's no way anyone could tell her no and live. I then thought of those sayings 'if looks could kill'

I just nodded my head in agreement "good now go do that" she said pushing me back to my seat

Once I sat back down the teacher walked into the room "ok class before we get started today someone's here to speak to Natsume out in the hallway"

I got up and walked out into the hallway to see pesona "what do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth

He narrowed his eyes "I just wanted to ask you why you couldn't just leave it alone? You just had to press my buttons"

"I have no idea what your talking about"

"oh really then I guess you don't know why Sarah is pretending to know who Mikan is" he grabbed my arm and put leaned closer to me "yeah that's right she still doesn't remember you and your precious life and if I find out that she does I will step in and make sure that you never see her again is that clear?"

I glared at him before pulling my arm away "don't threaten me"

"that's not a threat it's a promise" he stated walking away from the very pissed Natsume.

Once Natsume cooled off a little bit he reentered the classroom ignoring everything and everyone while he tried to concentrate on his thoughts

Which happened to be interrupted by the brown eyed girl whom his thoughts rotated around

"Natsume class is over. Are you ok?" she had asked him making him turn his eyes on her.

_She looks exactly the same. Why the fuck cant things just go back to normal. Back to when we were still kids and no one had any worries? No matter what I will make everything right again as soon as I find a way around persona. Until then I wont risk her safety _Natsume thought standing up

"Mikan would you like to go for a walk with me? I'm not really ready to go back to the dorms" he asked her walking toward the door

"um… sure Natsume where do you want to walk to?" she asked walking beside him

"I don't know we can just walk around so we can talk. Is that ok with you?"

"yeah that's fine with me" they walked together in silence until they reached the edge of the forest "Natsume what is it you wanted to talk about?" trying to brake through the awkwardness.

He didn't answer her at first so she assumed he wouldn't answer her question. So when he spoke up she looked a little surprised. "you know its ok right?" he asked her while he looked away from her and into the woods

"what's ok? I don't know what your talking about" she explained while trying to make him look at her by pulling his arm. He stopped walking but still refused to look at her

"I know that your lying to me" Natsume then looked her in the eyes "your don't remember anything do you? You lied to me and said that you knew who Mikan was. Even that you remember me but you didn't fool me I can tell you that much so whatever your trying to do its not working"

Before he finished speaking she let go of his arm and started to back away. She then hug her head "I'm sorry Natsume I didn't mean to hurt you I just……"

"you just what Sarah? Why would you lie at all?"

"I… I'm…."

"Sarah please tell me so that I can understand" he asked taking a step forward

At the same time she took at step back "Natsume I lied to you because I couldn't face you" she answered him before looking up at him through her wall of hair that still hung over her eyes

"why is it that you couldn't face me?" he asked her even more confused

"Natsume do you remember what I told you?"

_Flashback_

"_and why exactly do still refuse to see that you are in fact Mikan?"_

_She pushed her self off of him and stood up "Natsume I cant be your sister."_

"_Sarah I-"_

"_no let me finish. I cant be your sister because I think im in..im in lo…"_

"_Sarah are you ok?"_

"_IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" she yelled at him and fainted. Luckily Natsume caught her before she could hit the ground _

_End flashback_

"so you lied to me and got my hopes up that you remembered me and your past because you were scared that I dint love you?" he asked her sounding a little angry

"well I did it because I dint want to lose you." she told him looking him in the eyes

"explain"

"…you wanted so badly to be with your sister and I thought that if I pretended I was your sister you wouldn't just give up trying to get her back and leave me. You may not notice this but aside from you Hotaru and Ruka I don't really have a lot of friends. And I really liked you so the thought of you not talking to me anymore made me desperate." when she finished she looked back up at him and he looked like he wasn't paying much attention to her

"Natsume" she asked walking closer to him

"stay back" he barked out at her

"what…..what's wrong?" Sarah asked him looking at his face before she glanced toward the forest where he seemed to be glaring at something she couldn't see. Once she was sure there was nothing there she looked back at him

He had know turned to glare at her which made her look away from his gaze

"what's wrong? What's wrong. What do you mean whats wrong?" he asked her with an angry edge to his voice

"Natsume ….. I-"

"no I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm leaving goodbye Sarah" he sounded more angry than shed ever seen or heard him. Before she could even think he was running into the forest Away from her. Leaving her to brake down and cry by herself.

She sat under a tree with her arms wrapped around her legs crying her eyes out. It was getting dark now and her sobs slowed and now she was hiccupping

"hello my dear niece it ok you don't have to cry anymore"

Sarah looked up surprised. She hadn't heard him approaching "uncle persona why are you here" she croaked though her sore throat.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to help your dear Natsume" he answered crouching down in front of her

"I don't know Natsume mad at me and probably wont want my help" she answered looking back into the forest where Natsume had ran from her

"but Natsume wont know it you and if you don't help him his life might be in danger. Will you help him" he asked again

"of course. Even though Natsume is really mad at me and probably wont ever talk to me again I still love him and will do anything to help him" she answered him while rising to her feet

Persona also stood. "excellent" he mumbled to himself with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Ok so what do you think?

I got the idea from JuST ToRaNdOm who sent me an idea in a review.

So thanks go out to JuST ToRaNdOm thanks again.

And if anyone else has any ideas but where I should take it from here just let me know

Please review

CourtneyJo


	12. The cold shoulder

**Thanks for reading I can finally post another chapter plz R&R**

**JuST ToRaNdOm- thanks I hope you like 12**

**Hannahbluenanna13XD-thanks you =3 here's 12**

**Wyntta- I updated enjoy**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters**

* * *

"_I came to ask you if you wanted to help your dear Natsume" he answered crouching down in front of her_

"_I don't know Natsume mad at me and probably wont want my help" she answered looking back into the forest where Natsume had ran from her_

"_but Natsume wont know it you and if you don't help him his life might be in danger. Will you help him" he asked again _

"_of course. Even though Natsume is really mad at me and probably wont ever talk to me again I still love him and will do anything to help him" she answered him while rising to her feet_

_Persona also stood. "excellent" he mumbled to himself with an evil smirk on his face. _

Persona pulled a mask out and handed it to Sarah. She took it from him and looked at it. The mask was a white cat that would cover the top half of her face.

"is this so Natsume wont recognize me?" Sarah asked him while trying on her mask

"precisely" his smirk grew when he spotted one of his favorite pupils coming toward him. Once he got close enough persona greeted him "why hello Yoichi I'm going to need you to help out our newest member to the team.

Yoichi nodded his head to her in acknowledgement.

Persona turned his attention back to Sarah "and from now on people will know you as the 'the white cat' starting tomorrow you will be training with Yoichi is that understood?" he asked her with stern eyes.

Sarah nodded her head yes before turning to get a good look at her soon to be trainer. His hair looked almost identical to Natsume's except his looked kind of gray. He was a little shorter than her so she guessed that he was between the ages of 12 to 14. He looked at her for a min. before turning back to persona, nodding his head and running back into the forest.

"now you should get back to your room and rest. You will start training in a couple of hours." he told her before walking away.

When he was out of sight Sarah sighed and started walking back to the dorms. It was already getting dark outside and pretty soon it'd be to dark to find her way back. She took her mask off her face and looked at it while she walked. _'ok from here on out things are just going to get harder' _she thought to herself _'but as long as I get to be around and help Natsume without him knowing I think its worth it.' _

When Sarah got to her room she took a quick shower before changing into her pajamas and climbing into her bed for some very needed sleep.

As soon as Sarah's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She slept for a total of 3 hours before she heard someone banging on her door signaling that it was time to start her so called 'training'? I couldn't be that hard. Could it? She asked herself while getting out of bed to change

She now wore black shorts with a pink tank top. she had a light purple jacket over top her shirt with pink and black knee-high socks. She took one last glance at the mirror before smiling and walking to the door. She opened it to reveal the kid her uncle had introduced her to. 'What was his name again?' she asked herself

"Sarah right?" he asked her snapping her back to the present

She nodded her head yes. "good. It took you long enough to get up. Are you ready yet because we need to get a move on if were going to get in any training." she nodded her head again before completely stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her "alright fallow me" he told her as he walked away

When Sarah got back to her room she had about an hour before classes started so she took a shower to relieve her self of sweat. Turns out this 'training' isn't as easy as one might think. Actually Sarah had bruises just about everywhere and she was so sore she was surprised she could actually move.

After she finished showering she looked in the mirror for the second time and decided that it was time for a change. Without a second thought she picked up a pair of scissors and cut her hair. Now instead of reaching the center of her back it only reached her shoulders.

When she finished cutting it she put her uniform on and left no even bothering to look at the mirror. 'from now on I'm a different person. I am no longer Sarah or this 'Mikan' everyone seems to love. From now on I will be known only as 'the white cat'.' Sarah thought to herself as she continued her way to class.

Natsume sat in his seat thinking about the day before.

_Flashback Natsume's P.O.V._

"_stay back" I barked out at her_

"_what…..what's wrong?" she asked me before fallowing my gaze toward the forest. Which I happened to be glaring at due to the fact the persona sat there staring at me with an evil smirk on his face. How much I wish I could just rip his face off. She then looked back at me. Only to see that I was now glaring at her. Making her look away._

"_what's wrong? What's wrong. What do you mean what's wrong?" I asked her. Almost unable to control my anger. I needed to get away from her before persona comes down here and makes things worse._

"_Natsume ….. I-" I didn't let her finish. I wanted to leave her mad at me that way she wouldn't want to remember her past so I could fix things._

"_no I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm leaving goodbye Sarah" I tried to sound as mean as I could manage before I took off into the forest leaving her alone so I could deal with persona._

_As soon as I was out of Sarah's line of view he graced me with his presence._

"_that was quite a show Natsume. I don't know if she'll ever forgive you for being so cruel." he mused appearing in front of me_

"_why are you here?" I asked him trying to calm my nerves_

"_I just stopped by to make sure you understood the conversation we had earlier." he explained looking over my shoulder where I'm sure Sarah sat crying. "and it seems you have" _

"_why cant you just leave me and Mikan alone? I don't understand your gain in controlling others lives. Either you're a really sick person who gets amusement out of others pain or your in the need of another hobby. Either way I promise you this. Sooner or later I will leave the hell hole with Mikan and there's nothing you can do about it" I told him with a smirk of my own_

"_believe what you want Natsume but facts are facts and as it stands now your stuck here without any hope of getting away so your best bet is to just give up and play along with the game. If you don't you might wind up losing everything you love." he promised me walking away_

"_stop threatening me" I screamed back at him_

"_you've got quite a temper I think I'm really going to enjoy braking all your hopes and dreams." and with that he was gone. Just as quickly as he had come._

"_shit" I cursed under my breath before I continued running back to my dorm_

_End flashback_

Natsume sat in his desk playing the scene in his mind over and over again until he saw her

She was running to the school and she gave Natsume the feeling of déjà vu. It was like he knew who it was, but he couldn't figure out where he had met her. That was until she stopped running and looked up at him and Natsume jaw almost dropped. He quickly stood up in his seat causing his chair to fall to the ground behind him.

He stared at the girl whom presented him with cold eyes that could make anyone flinch. Instaed of the kind warm hearted eyes that he had grown to love he could not find any warmth in her eyes. So now looked like a completely different person. Natsume could not stop staring at her until she looked away and continued to run into the school. That was when he noticed her hair.

He continued to stand there staring at nothing until he heard the door open and close. He slowly turned around to see Sarah walking over to him to sit in her seat beside him and stare at the front of the room awaiting class to start.

Natsume sat back down in his seat before he turned to her and asked "what did you do to your hair?" he sounded indifferent but she knew that he was pretty pissed

"that is none of your concern. Beings you left me alone without even one glance in my direction to see if I was all right." she told him without even sparing him so much as a glance "what I do with my hair is no ones business but my own"

Before he could respond Mr. Narumi walked into the room speaking a bunch of nonsense that neither Sarah or Natsume bothered to listen to as they thought about what was to come

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter what do you think? please review **

**Thanks for reading **

**CourtneyJo**


	13. Where did you go?

**Wow six months. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I guess I owe it to you guys to not slack off so much. Well finally here's chapter 13 R&R**

**sorry I took so long thanks for reviewing I promise I wont take so long anymore =3 so please R&R**

**Natsumemikanlove- thank you**

**JuSt To RaNdOm-thank you**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will**

**Enjoy reading**

Once class ended Natsume turned to question Sarah some more only to find her out of her seat and heading toward the door "wait" he called after her but she never even glanced in his direction. Natsume just sat back down and sighed in defeat.

I mean why did his life have to get so fucked up all of a sudden? Why couldn't things stay the way they were before? Simple. Why didn't anything make sense anymore? I cant even talk to my sister. But one day things will go back to normal that's a promise.

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and started toward his next destination. Persona.

Sarah's P.O.V.

It was starting to get dark outside and I could hardly stand by the time we finished but the good thing was we were done for the day and I could go to bed. I was almost to my room when I ran into Hotaru. She looked worried and in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Mi-Sarah where have you been?" she now stood in front of me looking kind of pissed off.

"I was just taking a walk and um.. Fell asleep outside.. I'm sorry I worried you" I prayed she wouldn't detect my lie. There's no way I could tell her where I've really been all day. Who know what she'd do.

She sighed and asked another question that had me freaking out "have you seen Natsume today? It seems no one can find him. After class today he just disappeared and we've looked everywhere."

I shook my head no while staring at her with wide eyes.

"Then do you know where he might be?" she asked with hope. That went away when I shook my head no again "I see well I'll let you get to bed now. I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow. Goodnight Sarah." then she turned and walked away leaving me with my thoughts

He's probably still mad at me and just taking a walk somewhere or he fell asleep in another tree. He does that a lot doesn't he? Oh well I guess I'll just wait and see if he's ok tomorrow in class and if he's not then I'll freak out.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I found Persona in the training grounds and by the looks of it he was waiting for me.

"I've been expecting you Natsume" his voice sent chills down my spine and I knew something was up "and guess what. you get to go on your another mission, go back to your room and get ready. Meet me back here in an hour. Is that understood?" he didn't even wait for an answer before he started to walk away

"damn" I cursed under my breath before running back to my room and grabbed my mask. That guys was one fucked up son of a bitch and he enjoyed making my life hell.

Sarah's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and I hurt everywhere but I knew that it was worth it. I was helping Natsume in my own way. The only way I could. That reminded me that I had to hurry to class to make sure Natsume was alright. I showed and dressed for class in under 10 min. then I was on my way.

When I opened the door everyone had already taken there seats and were awaiting the teacher. The entire class was filled excluding one person. Natsume. My heart sank. I quietly took my seat and tried my hardest to pay attention, but I couldn't. I was driven insane by all the possibilities on Natsume's whereabouts. I mean now that I know about these mission things I know how much trouble he could be in and I know how hurt he could be. I have to go. I have to find him.

So I got out of my seat, ignoring the teacher and all the other students, and ran out the door. I wasn't quite sure where I would go in order to find him but I knew I had to go. One way or another I would find Natsume.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I finally finished the mission Persona had sent me on and let me tell you the only thing that kept me walking was the thought of protecting Mikan. I need to keep her out of Persona's clutch. If this is what it took to do that then I would no matter what.

I arrived at the schools hidden entrance when I saw her. She was wearing her uniform and appeared to be around my age. The mask she wore matched mine only instead of a black one she wore white. Her hair reminded me of Mikan's except for the fact that hers was spiked in the back. (I'm really not good at describing thing I'm sorry.)

She stood next to Persona. And I couldn't help but notice the smirk he wore when he saw me.

"Well Natsume how did the mission go? Did you complete it?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and he spoke again. "this girl" he said motioning to the girl wearing the white cat mask beside him. "is your new partner. She isn't ready to go on missions just yet, but for now she will help you get back to your room and tend to your wounds. She goes by 'white cat' and she cannot speak." and with that he was gone. Heading back into the woods.

Once he was out of sight I sighed in relief before falling to the ground. And before I knew the world went black and I could finally sleep.

Sarah's P.O.V.

Persona left and then he fainted. Now I'm freaking out cause I don't know what to do. I tried lifting him but he was to heavy for me to carry all the way back to his room. Now I'm flailing my arms around like a moron while I run in a circle. Nice plan Sarah. That helps a bunch. But I don't know what else to do and I've got to thinks fast. C'mon brain think, think, think. This is so not working out for me. I'm so screwed.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

I screamed and turned around only to see Yoichi standing there glaring at me. "oh its just you I'm sorry" I apologized "Yoichi would you mind helping me?" I asked while motioning toward an unconscious Natsume.

He sighed before walking over to Natsume and picking him up. "follow me" was all he said. So I did. I followed Yoichi to Natsume's room and after he left I proceeded to clean and bandage Natsume's wounds.

**Did you like it?**

**Leave me a review and tell me how I did.**

**Till next time**

**Love you guys**

**CourtneyJo**


End file.
